Wild Horse Concept!
by kiddi
Summary: I read an interesting fic, then decided to write this. I can promise a laugh if nothing else so give it a whirl.


Note: This is a concept. I got the urge to write this after reading "My Little Dashie." I was after that I decided I wanted to do my own version. But I didn't want to do it where I found a Filly because that would just be a complete rip. So I thought Crossover! But with what? Why the only thing I could think of that could really Match the randomness of Having a rainbow colored pony pop out of thin air. So this is my Ranma 1/2 My Little Pony concept.

Disclaimer: I own Neither Ranma or My Little Pony, this should be Obviouse.

[Break]

"So you're sure she is here right? I mean it has been a week and this isn't even our world she could be anywhere and your magic could be wrong and-" The voice was suddenly cut off as an orange hoof was stuffed into the mouth of the speaker.

"Pinkie, both Twilight and the Princess says she's here, so she's here. Now ya'll need ta simmer down some." Applejack said, before removing her hoof from the pink mare's mouth.

"Come on guys, we need to get Rainbow Dash back." Twilight said while massaging her head with a hoof. She loved her friends, really she did, but sometimes…

A week ago, well actually more like ten days, Twilight was attempting a spell to help the weather ponies. There was a nasty wild storm and they were having a hard time dispersing it. When she cast the spell the magic was met with lightning. Rainbow Dash who was closest to the incident was hit with the clashing magics and vanished. They had searched the entire area for any signs of where she went before running to Celestia. With the Princesses help they found that their friend was still alive, but displaced. It took a few days to open a portal to this world and now here they were walking to the location the tracking spell indicated. A long line of stone steps leading up a tree covered mountain.

"At least this place is peaceful." Mused a shy voice, belonging to a yellow furred Pegasus. Flutter shy, possibly dashes oldest friend. Her pink mane swished around as she looked around the woods, filled with birds and bugs she hadn't seen before.

Celestia nodded an affirmative to that. "True, there are much worse places to land in this world." The others gave her a questioning look and were about to ask questions but she managed to distract them, "Oh look, I believe we have arrived."

She was right. They cleared the final steps to see an elegant home. It sat on top of posts, raised a couple of feet off the ground. The wood was stained a deep red and the walls were white. It had sliding doors made of paper and a blue tiled roof. It would have been considered an old styled home in this country. The ponies didn't know this but still thought it was a beautiful home.

"Well, I see that Dash still has lovely taste in design." Rarity, the white unicorn with a blue mane said as she looked the place over. She always felt that Rainbow dash had some talent in the area; look at Cloud Castle after all.

Twilight walked forward to alert the occupants of the house. She noticed a rope attached to a bell and with a little bit of magic gave a few loud clear rings. "I got it!" A voice cried out from inside the house followed by thumping that grew progressively louder. The door slid open ad there stood a little human girl, with crimson hair with streaks of purple, blue, green, orange, and yellow. This child stared at them wide eyed for a moment, and the ponies themselves could only do the same.

A minute after the impromptu stare down began it ended. "Mom, Dad, it's for you!" The girl hollered before turning on her heel and disappearing back inside f the house. Giving a full view of her back and their feathery add on's to the group.

There was silence among the ponies as they tried to puzzle out what they had just seen. Finally Rarity spoke, "Oh how nice, Rainbow Dash is staying with a family…" She didn't sound very convinced.

"That don't explain the hair and the wings." Applejack said flatly. Many of the ponies were thinking along the same lines and Celestia herself was wondering what happened. Yes she knew the truth of how long it has been for Rainbow Dash but to her knowledge ponies and humans can't mate.

"All right squirt you better not be pulling my leg or else no more flying- practice." A familiar Rainbow maned Pegasus trailed off as she looked at the group on the thresh hold of her house. "How?"

"Rainbow Dash!" The five remaining elements cheered before pileing on their friend.

"Whoa guys, it is great to see you too… I thought you all forgot about me." Rainbow Dash said while trying to calm them down.

"Forgot about ya? Rainbow Dash we have been doin' our hardest since ya vanished t' get ya'll back. I reckon it's only been ten days, how could we forget about ya?" Applejack question.

Rainbow Dash paused at the information before giving them a sad smile. "I got a lot to tell you guys then." She said as she led them into the house. The ponies began to pick up little differences in their friend, the most obvious being her attire. She wore a white shirt with slits for her wings. She also had on pants, which was rather rare for anypony to use. Most found them far to constricting. The biggest clue though, was that Rainbow Dash was now taller than all of the by a few inches.

They came to a room covered in straw mats. The decor was simple, a few shelves and cabinets, a large low table, and a few photos. Before anyone could investigate further Rainbow spoke. "Dear, why don't you come in. My friends are here and need the story."

"Be right in." A voice called down from the hall, it was deeper than the child's, and more masculine. A moment later a tall and toned human walked in. He had stormy blue eyes and black hair. He wore a red silk shirt, along with black slacks. He was carrying a tray with a kettle and a pitcher of water. The man set the tray on the table before leaning over and kissing Rainbow Dash on the lips, the act setting ablaze the faces of the younger ponies.

When the couple had finished their session the man Turned to look at the assembled ponies. "Hi, my name is Ranma Saotome, and this is my lovely wife for seven years." He introduced himself and their status.

Of course a blow up was bound to happen. "Your Married!?" They all cried in unison.

But Twilight picked up on the other part of the statement. "Seven years… Rainbow Dash?" She looked at her friend hoping to be wrong.

"Knew you would figure it out first Twi." Dash said smiling fondly, "I have been here for ten years, not ten days." The ponies jaw were dropped, all except one.

"While I knew that was likely the case… I was fairly certain that our kinds were incapable of mating." Princess Celestia stated while looking over them with a quirked brow.

Now it was the couples turn to blush, "Yeah, about that…" Rainbow Dash trailed off. A series of loud "thomps" could be head coming towards the room at a rapid pace as the child from Earlier came running into the room with a bucket and a manic gleam in her eye. "Hotaru don't you even," water poured over rainbow dash and her husband before she cold scold the girl, "dare." A deeper voice finished lamely.

Now even Celestia's jaw was hanging at the sight before her. Before the assembled ponies where now two different humans. One of them was wherein Rainbow Dash's cloths. He had Rainbow colored hair, a lean build and was taller than Ranma. In Ranma's place was now a patite, well endowed woman with crimson locks tied in the same long pigtail that Ranma had.

"Well to answer your question Celestia, the curse helped out in the making of little Hotaru here." Rainbow Dash told them as her now human male form reached out and wrangled the giggling girl into his lap.

Ranma let out a sigh but just accepted the girls antics, she was a Saotome after all. Rising smoothly from the floor she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few towels and tossed one to Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie was the one to break the silence of the stunned ponies. "Oh! So does this mean Rainbow Dash is a daddy?"

[Break]

Just so You know I was originally going to name the daughter Ranko. But I felt that the name had been used to death and decided that I should be a bit more Creative. Hotaru, to my knowledge, translates into Firefly. A fitting name for the tyke if I say so myself. Please keep in mind that this is only a concept and if I decide to write more than editing is likely to happen. Untill then tell me what you think.


End file.
